Falling Inside the Black
by DarkFeeling
Summary: JP/SB .. ?


Widmung .

Daraya (animexx :3) ..weil das Playn mit ihr einfach nur Spaß macht und ich wegen der in letzter Zeit doch recht düsteren Stimmung in unserem RPG überhaupt erst auf die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction gekommen bin . weil sie das Pairing genauso liebt wie ich und ich sie so arg viel lieb habe :3 anklebs Das hier ist nur für dich, Kleines 3 chuu

_Falling Inside the Black_

**Scherben .**

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, lief sein Leben eigentlich genau so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. In seiner Kindheit hatten seine Eltern alles für ihn getan, was nur möglich war. Streit gab es fast nie und wenn, war alles schnell und bald wieder vergessen. Er hatte nach Hogwarts gehen können und dort die drei besten Freunde kennen gelernt, die er um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben würde. Und nun stand er vor dem Traualtar neben der Frau, von der er schon mit elf Jahren gewusst hatte, sie war die Einzige, die er heiraten wollte. Und nach sieben Jahren, in denen er um sie gekämpft hatte, wie wohl noch nie jemand um ein Mädchen, waren sie auch endlich zusammengekommen.

Im Prinzip wäre sein Leben perfekt. Wenn da nicht-

_Lippen auf seinen eigenen, nackte Haut auf Haut. Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen gegen seinen Hals haucht. Er kann nicht aufhören. Verlangt, ohne es selbst kontrollieren zu können, nach mehr. _

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf den Pfarrer, der gerade dabei war Lily die Phrasen vorzutragen, die ihre Ehe endgültig besiegeln würden. Als sie ihn sanft und vor Freude strahlend anlächelte, hatte er Mühe, das zu erwidern.

_Zärtliche Hände, die seinen verschwitzten Körper hinab wandern. Heißer Atem nah an seinem Ohr. _

"Ja, ich will." Lilys Stimme holte ihn rasch wieder in die Realität zurück. Er bemerkte, wie er langsam die Hand ausstreckte und sich den Ring an seinen Finger stecken ließ. Dem Pfarrer, der nun ihm dieselben Fragen stellte, wie seiner Freundin nur wenige Minuten zuvor, hörte er nicht einmal wirklich zu.

_Sein Herz schlägt schnell in seiner Brust. Seine Wangen haben sich rot verfärbt, wegen der Hitze. Ein Gefühl, als stünde sein Körper in Flammen. _

_Er ist nicht betrunken. Und er weiß, der andere ist es auch nicht. _

Alle Blicke lagen erwartungsvoll auf ihm, das spürte er. Doch James zögerte. Sein Blick wanderte durch die kleine Kirche. Blieb an seinen Eltern hängen, an Remus, Peter, und all ihren anderen Freunden, die noch gekommen waren.

Und dann sah er ihn. Seine Augen lagen mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick auf ihm, seine Mundwinkel zu einem unechten Lächeln verzogen. War es das wirklich wert?

Es war zu spät, er konnte nicht länger warten. Langsam wandte er den Blick ab, schaute Lily direkt in ihre strahlend grünen Augen und lächelte sie sanft an. "Ja, ich will."

ooOooOoo

Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie eine Hochzeitsfeier aussehen konnte. Entweder man gestaltete sie im kleinen Rahmen, ausschließlich mit der Familie und den besten Freunden auf engstem Raum, oder aber, man buchte einen ganzen Festsaal, lud alle möglichen Leute ein, die mit einem zu tun hatten und ließ, wie man so schön sagte, richtig die Sau raus.  
Nun, da James es sich mehr oder weniger so gewünscht hatte, hatten er und Lily die zweite Variante gewählt. Da sie genug Geld für drei Familien hatten, war der Saal nicht schwer zu bekommen gewesen und die Feier war sogar richtig toll geworden.

Ein D.J. legte die schönsten, schmalzigsten und coolsten Platten auf, sodass wirklich für jeden was dabei war und sie hatten jede Menge gutes Essen und Alkohol, was, wie Sirius gesagt hatte, sowieso das Wichtigste war.

Mittlerweile war es bereits zehn Uhr und der ganze Festsaal war belagert von Paaren, oder Freunden, die miteinander tanzten. Eng umschlossen zu den langsamen, ruhigen Liedern. Herum hüpften, zu den schnellen, lustigen Songs.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er mit Lily getanzt. Doch wie hätte er nun 'nein' sagen können, als Sirius ihn zum Tanz aufforderte? Das unverschämte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, das ihn zwar arrogant, aber so unwirklich gutaussehend erscheinen ließ.

Zuerst hüpften sie zu rockigen Liedern, wie "I am a Quidditchstar" herum und lachten und hatten unglaublich viel Spaß und James nahm sich vor, dem D.J. nachher noch ein paar Drinks zu spendieren, für seine gute Leistung.

Doch auch bei einem langsamen Lied der romantischen Sorte, hatte Sirius allem Anschein nach nicht vor, James wieder zurück zu Lily gehen zu lassen.

Zur Überraschung des Brillenträgers schlang er einfach die Arme um seine Hüften und zog ihn so nahe zu sich heran, wie nur irgendwie möglich. James tat sich schwer, es aussehen zu lassen, als würde ihm das nicht so gefallen, wie es wirklich tat.

Er spürte Lilys Blick für einen Moment misstrauisch auf ihnen ruhen, bis sie sich anscheinend besann und sich sagte, dass sie sich wohl alles nur einbildete.

"Schöne Feier, huh?", Sirius' Stimme war nah neben seinem Ohr und jagte einen angenehmen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Leicht nickte er.

"Ja, wirklich schöne Feier ..", murmelte er leise und lehnte seinen Kopf an Sirius' Schulter.

Fast verlor er sich. Beinahe wären sie wieder am Vortag gewesen, in Sirius' Wohnung, das Licht ausgemacht, beide auf der Couch des jungen Blacks sitzend. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, wie es passiert war. Aber irgendwann waren Sirius' Lippen plötzlich auf seinen gewesen und er konnte ihn nicht zurückweisen. Sie waren nicht betrunken gewesen. Hatten nicht einmal ein kleines Glas Feuerwhiskey getrunken.

James spürte, wie sich Sirius' Finger in sein Hemd krallten. Aber es war bei weitem nicht unangenehm.

Er musste damit aufhören.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, denn sonst hätte er sowieso einen Rückzieher gemacht, stieß er Sirius sanft, aber bestimmt von sich, die Augen auf die seines Freundes gerichtet. Er spürte, dass seine Lippe leicht zitterte, als er sich hineinbiss.

Sirius machte den Mund auf. Doch James wollte es nicht hören. Schnell drehte er sich um und flüchtete wieder zurück zu Lily, die ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, das er mit einem aufgesetzten erwiderte.

"Na, wollen wir tanzen?", ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß.

ooOooOoo

Der Zeiger der Uhr zeigte schon nach Mitternacht an, als James auffiel, dass Sirius nirgends mehr zu sehen war. Er war weder bei den Mädchen, um mit ihnen zu flirten, oder zu tanzen, noch bei Remus, Peter oder Frank und auch nicht bei seinen Eltern oder anderen Gästen.

James versuchte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das nun aufkam, einfach zu ignorieren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Nachdem er sich bei Lily kurz entschuldigt hatte und den ganzen Festsaal abgesucht hatte, fand er Sirius irgendwann draußen vor dem Hintereingang sitzen. Die Zigarette im Mund, den traurigen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte er, doch dann ließ er sich langsam neben dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden sinken. Dieser schaute nicht einmal auf, obwohl James sich sicher war, dass Sirius ihn bemerkt hatte. Einige weitere Momente der Stille vergingen, ehe der frisch verheiratete Potter dann das Wort ergriff.

"Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er mit leiser, aber auch vorsichtiger Stimme. Nach seinem Abgang beim Tanzen hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Und James konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er der Grund war, warum Sirius hier draußen und nicht drinnen anzufinden war.

"Und was machst **du** hier draußen?" Sirius' kalter Blick schien sich in seine Augen zu bohren und James war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, hier zu bleiben.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Natürlich. Aber langsam war er sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob der Fehler nun war, dass er Lily geheiratet hatte, oder gestern mit Sirius-

"Weißt du, ich hab mir ja gedacht, dass diese Nacht nichts verändern wird. Aber trotzdem.. hab ich gehofft. _Gehofft_, dass du-", doch er brach mitten im Satz ab. James senkte seinen Blick.

"Es tut mir Leid ... "

Das nächste passierte so schnell, dass er erst registrierte, was gerade geschehen war, als er bereits am Boden lag. Sirius hatte seine Handgelenke gepackt und ihn grob nach hinten gedrückt, sein Gesicht ganz nah bei James', er konnte Sirius' Körper an seinem eigenen spüren.

"Jah, es tut dir doch immer Leid. Ich hab es so satt, James, ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, wie es mir dabei vielleicht gehen könnte? Was war das gestern für dich? Ein.. ein Freundschaftsfick, oder was? Nur, damit du es weißt: Ich lasse nicht mit mir spielen!"  
Die Worte hingen eine Weile (im Nachhinein konnte James es nicht mehr sagen, ob es nur Sekunden, oder sogar Minuten gewesen waren) in der Luft. James war unfähig sich zu bewegen, er spürte Sirius' eisernen Griff um seine Handgelenke, die ihn für einen Moment schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen ließen.

"Sirius .. Sirius, du tust mir weh", murmelte er kleinlaut, ohne auf seine Worte zu antworten. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn Sirius das von ihm dachte.

Doch was auch immer James erwartet hatte, Sirius ließ ihn nicht frei. Das Einzige, das sich veränderte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck, der nun zunehmend wütend wurde.

"Na und? Dir macht es doch auch nichts aus, mir weh zu tun."

James fragte sich, woher Sirius das konnte. Er wusste genau, was man sagen musste, um die Menschen am meisten zu treffen. Um den Auslöser dafür zu geben, um sie letztenendes doch noch zum Reden zu bringen, auch wenn sie das nicht vorgehabt hatten.

Er spürte Sirius' heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen, schaute in seine vor Wut funkelnden Augen, bemerkte, wie ihm einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, mit einer Eleganz, die einzig und allein Sirius vorbestimmt war.

"Lass mich los..", murmelte er wenig überzeugend, während Sirius immer näher kam. Seine Lippen streiften die von James erst nur ganz sachte, bevor er ihn anschließend leidenschaftlich küsste.

James war hin- und hergerissen.

Einerseits wollte er diesen Kuss, wollte Sirius' Nähe, wollte schlicht und einfach Sirius. Andererseits hatte er sich für Lily entschieden, ihr ein Versprechen gegeben, das er nun nie wieder würde brechen können. Und auch gar nicht wirklich brechen wollte. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann wusste er nicht mehr, wen er von beiden nun mehr wollte. Es war ziemlich verwirrend ... und komplett falsch.

Schweren Herzens drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, damit Sirius ihn nicht mehr küssen konnte.  
"Sirius, es geht nicht. Ich bin verheiratet ... Bitte, lass mich los..", die Worte verließen nur schwer seinen Mund. Er musste sich wirklich zwingen, sie auszusprechen.

Ein bitteres, leises Lachen ließ ihn die Augen dann doch wieder auf seinen besten Freund richten und die Art, mit der er ihn ansah, ließ ihn für einen Moment erstarren.

"Und gestern warst du verlobt und hattest auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden", diese Tatsache ließ James seine Augen ein Stück weiten, und als er erneut Sirius' Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte, wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen, sondern erwiderte. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Sirius würde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren, und James würde das genauso wenig machen.

Langsam bemerkte er, dass Sirius seine Handgelenke wieder losließ und sich die Hände des jungen Blacks auf seine Schulter, seine Brust legten.

Es war nicht schwer, sich dem anderen einfach so hinzugeben. Bei diesen Händen, die so genau Bescheid zu wissen schienen, die ihn so zärtlich und sanft berührten, wie keine anderen. Bei diesen Lippen, die ihm den Verstand wegküssten, den Atem raubten.

Vielleicht war es falsch. Aber trotzdem (oder genau deswegen?) fühlte es sich so richtig an. Richtiger, als jeder Kuss von Lily es jemals tun konnte.

Ohne, dass er es wirklich registriert hatte, hatte Sirius die Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, strich mit den Fingern die Formen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach, biss mit den Zähnen sanft in seine Brustwarzen, leckte zärtlich darüber. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch James' Körper.

Sirius' Hände bahnten sich quälend langsam ihren Weg immer tiefer, strichen fahrig über James' Schritt, malten kleine Kreise auf seine Oberschenkel, während James' Brustkorb sich immer unregelmäßiger hob und senkte. Im Sekundentakt folgte auch Sirius' Zunge den Händen, zog eine feuchte Spur über seinen Bauch, bis sie einen Kreis um James' Bauchnabel zog, nur um dann kurz in ihn einzutauchen.

James stöhnte auf, seine Hände krallten sich in Sirius' schwarzes, seidenweiches Haar.

Leicht drückte er sich Sirius' Fingern entgegen, die sich nun erneut seinem Schritt näherten, erst nur sanft darüber strichen und mit einem Mal fest zupackten. Im nächsten Moment lockerte Sirius seinen Griff auch schon wieder, machte sich langsam daran den Knopf zu öffnen und-

Abrupt ließ er von James ab und war schneller aufgestanden, als James seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend lag er nun also da, seine Augen fragend auf Sirius gerichtet. Was lief nun schon wieder falsch?

"Du bist es, James" - Sirius' Blick wurde nachdenklich, er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen - "Du warst es, und du wirst es immer sein. Und mir tut es Leid, wenn du das nicht begreifen kannst."

Und dann war er verschwunden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis James realisieren konnte, was nun eben passiert war. Und die Botschaft war deutlich angekommen. Doch verstand Sirius nichts. Gar nichts.

James setzte sich wieder auf, sein Blick fiel auf eine zertrümmerte Whiskyflasche, die mit Sicherheit von Sirius stammte, der sie in seiner Wut zerstört hatte. Die Glasscherben reflektierten das Mondlicht und blendeten den jungen Potter, als er direkt darauf schaute. Langsam beugte er sich vor, streckte eine Hand danach aus und hob eine von ihnen auf. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich darin.

"Denkst du das wirklich..?"

Die Worte waren nur gehaucht, doch drückten sie mehr Gefühl aus, als nötig gewesen war. Sirius hörte es sowieso nicht mehr.

Er warf die Scherbe wieder zu den anderen hinüber, erhob sich vom staubigen Boden, knöpfte sich das Hemd wieder zu und band sich seine Krawatte erneut. Eine Zeit lang blieb er noch draußen stehen, lehnte sich an die kalte Mauer des Hauses, den Blick in den dunklen Nachthimmel gerichtet.

Und wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, dass nicht nur Glasflaschen zerbrechen konnten.


End file.
